


Little Secrets (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: After a one night stand with Poe in high school, you find out your pregnant. You end up moving away before anyone, including Poe, found out. You end up giving the child up for adoption. Coincidentally, years later, Finn and Rey adopt your child making Poe the honorary godfather. It’s killing Poe as to why this child looks so familiar.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up in a groggy haze. You looked to your left to see a knocked out Poe. You stretched and stood up. _It was just a one time thing, Y/N. Don’t get ahead of yourself._ You told yourself. But you really didn’t want it to be a one time thing. You and Poe were close friends. He made you smile and laugh…he made you feel loved. You couldn’t help the feelings that emerged the more you spent time with him. But after this one night stand….everything’s been ruined. 

* * *

When Poe woke up, you weren’t there. He was upset. He thought that maybe you would’ve stayed. Maybe you actually had feelings for him like he did you. But he supposed he was wrong. Poe sighed in disappointment. Nothing was going to be the same after this.

* * *

Three weeks after that one night stand, you and Poe didn’t talk to each other. It was nearing the end of senior year anyway, so you were focusing on finishing your last year in high school with good grades. You put all your attention into your studying.

Lately, you’ve been feeling sick and you didn’t know why. Just every morning, you felt nauseous and couldn’t stomach anything down. Your mother was concerned so she insisted you go to the hospital.

About thirty minutes after giving a urine and blood sample, the doctor came back into the private room. She smiled at you, “Well, Y/N, looks like you’re doing fine and congrats! You’re three weeks pregnant!”

“Oh! Wow! Uh, thanks. That’s a relief. That explains the sick feeling.”

The doctor sensed your uneasiness, “It wasn’t expected, was it?”

You shook your head, “I’m on the pill…but like people say, it doesn’t always work.”

“Do you have any questions? Would you like to know about some counseling services we give?”

“No, no. It’s fine. I think I’ll be fine.”

The doctor hesitated, “Well, okay. You’ll come back in two weeks for a check up. And don’t hesitate to call if you have any questions. Okay?”

You gave her a small smile, “Alright. Thanks, doctor.”

* * *

When you told your parents, surprisingly, they weren’t very upset. They said things like that happened. You also told them that you wanted to have the baby, but didn’t want to keep it. They understood this. You were young. You were going to be entering college. You didn’t have a steady job. You just couldn’t take care of a child right now. You also definitely didn’t want to put your burden onto your parents. So adoption was the reasonable choice.

“We also have some things to tell you.”

“Okay? What is it?”

“We’re moving.” Your dad said.

“Wait, what?! When?!”

“After you graduate. The company wants us to move.”

“To where?! I don’t want to leave Yavin!”

“Across the country to the city of D’Qar.” Your mom said.

“Y/N, it wouldn’t really matter anyway, right? All of your friends are going to different colleges. You won’t be seeing them much anyway.” Your dad added.

You thought about his words. True, Rey was going to Ahch-To University. Ben was going to NYU. Finn and Poe were going into the military. Plus, you really didn’t have a choice. You still didn’t know where to go to school. You didn’t know what you wanted to major in. So you had to _move_ with your parents.

* * *

5 years Later

You ended up having your baby when you moved to D’Qar. It was a beautiful baby boy and you decided to name him Lucas. When you gave him up for adoption, you remained anonymous. So no one would immediately know who gave him up. 

You also ended up going to the local college in D’Qar. You majored in English and received your teaching credentials. You were now a kindergarten teacher! You loved teaching the little boys and girls. They were just so cute!

The first day of school was here and you waited by the door of your classroom to greet all of the kids and their parents. 

You were currently talking to a little boy Cole, who was scared to leave his mom. You were reassuring him when you heard your name, “Y/N?”

You gave your last comforting words to Cole and looked up to see, “Finn? Rey? Oh my gosh!” You hugged them, “What are you doing here?!”

“We’re dropping off our son, Lucas to his class, which I guess is yours! I saw that the teacher had your last name, but I didn’t think it would be you!” Finn exclaimed. 

You looked to the little 5 year old boy. You remembered seeing it on facebook that after Finn and Rey got married, they adopted a baby boy, Lucas, “Hi, Lucas. I’m Miss L/N. I’m going to be your teacher.”

The shy boy with black curly hair, light tan skin, and y/e/c softly said, “Hi,” as he tried to hide behind Rey.

You smiled at him, “I promise I’m not scary. I’m actually really fun.” You glanced inside the classroom then to him, “There’s some toys in there if you want to play. Do you like legos?”

His eyes widened, “Yeah!” He hugged Rey and Finn, “Bye mom! Bye dad!” And ran inside with his big backpack bouncing behind him.

“Well, that wasn’t hard.” Rey noted, “So how are you, Y/N? We stopped talking after we graduated. You’re not even on facebook a lot anymore.”

“Yeah, been busy with school, got my teaching credentials, now I’m here! Been teaching for two years! So when did you move here?”

“A couple weeks ago. Finn and I decided we didn’t want to live back in Yavin. So we came here.”

“That’s amazing!” You looked at your watch, “Well, schools in session. I’ll talk to you guys when you pick up Lucas!”

Finn hugged you, “It’s so great to see you again, Y/N.”

“We’ll see you later,” Rey said as she hugged you.

You waved them good-bye and was ready to start the new school year.

* * *

Throughout the day, the kids were, surprisingly, well behaved. They all listened to you intently as you gave directions on what to do and gave your lessons. At the end of the day, they all loved you. Each and every one of them gave you a hug before they left for school. 

The last one with you was Lucas. You didn’t mind waiting for Finn and Rey, so you weren’t going to bring him to the office for them to pick him up there. You decided to play and talk with him. 

You then heard someone knock on the door. You looked up to see an all too familiar face, “Poe?”

“Y/N? You’re Luke’s teacher? What a coincidence!”

“Uh, yeah! Um, sorry, but why are you here?”

“Oh! Rey and Finn wanted me to pick Luke up. They got caught up in unpacking the last of their stuff.”

“UNCLE POE!” Lucas ran up to Poe.

“Luke! My buddy!” Poe picked up Lucas and held him. You looked at Poe and to Lucas. They looked…oddly similar. Lucas’s hair and skin color matched Poe’s exactly. 

“Miss L/N, this is my Uncle Poe! He’s the best uncle ever!” 

You smiled, “Is that so?”

Lucas nodded, “Uh huh! He’s cool! He flies planes and helicopters!”

“Wow. That _is_ cool!”

“Alright, buddy, I think we’ve kept Miss L/N here long enough. I gotta get you home to your parents.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m hoooome!” Lucas yelled as he and Poe entered the house.

Finn came out from the kitchen, “My little man! How was your first day?”

“FUN! Miss L/N is cool! And I learned how to spell dog! D-o-g!”

“That’s great, Luke! Now go say hi to your mom. She’s in the kitchen.”

Lucas nodded, “Okay. Thanks Uncle Poe!”

Poe ruffled the child’s hair, “Yeah, no problem buddy.” Poe watched as Lucas ran into the kitchen, then looked to Finn, “I need to ask you something serious.”

“Yeah, man. What’s up?” Finn asked his best friend with concern.

Poe didn’t know how to ask this. The question overall was a heavy one. But he just blurted it out, “Was Y/N ever pregnant?”

Finn crossed his arms over his chest, “No, I don’t think so. Why?”

“Well when I picked up Luke…Finn they look very similar. The facial structure. The eyes. He has her eyes, Finn! And..I’m sorry but..I can’t help that Y/N might be his mom.”

Finn shook his head in disbelief, “That’s a stretch, Poe. Why are you just bringing this up now, anyway? You haven’t talked about or to Y/N since high school!”

“I missed Y/N! I always have! Ever since that night we slept together-”

“Woah. Hold up! You two _slept_ together?!”

Poe ran his fingers through his hair, “Yeah. We were studying at my place one night. My parents weren’t home-it just happened! Then she started avoiding me-wait. Do you think she did that because she was pregnant? Pregnant with my kid? With Lucas?”

Finn started getting upset, “You stop that right now, Poe! You have no right to assume things like especially since Lucas is mine and Rey’s son!”

“Finn, I just have this feeling! Don’t you guys have the birth certificate or a letter or something?”

Finn sighed and rubbed at his forehead. One hand on his hip and the other now pinching the bridge of his nose, “Rey and I didn’t want to see the birth certificate. But it’s available to us. As for a letter, yeah. Lucas’s mom left a letter. We keep it in our safe box under our bed.”

“Can I see it?”

“Poe-”

“Please, man? I gotta know?”

“So why can’t you just ask Y/N?”

“And what? Go up to her and be like ‘Hey Y/N! Did I get you pregnant during our senior year of high school?’? Are you insane?!”

“Well, you did that exact same thing to me _just now_!”

“Fiiiiiinn,” Poe whined.

“Fine! Okay!” Finn threw his hands up in defeat. He stalked upstairs with Poe at his heels. He took out the box, unlocked it, and found the letter giving it to Poe.

Poe opened it and it read, 

_My baby boy,_

_Please don’t be upset with me. You probably think that I abandoned you, but that’s not the case. When I had you, I was young and straight out from high school. I wasn’t ready to take care of a child. Don’t take that as you were a mistake. More like unexpected. I knew I wanted to keep you, but because I was still young and couldn’t find a steady job, I decided not to. I wanted to make sure you were able to have a wonderful life and I wasn’t able to give you that._

_As for your dad, to put it simply, he doesn’t know you exist. I kept you a secret from him because I don’t think he would’ve been ready to take care you either._

_Maybe later in life, I’ll be able to find you and tell you everything you want to know. Or who knows, maybe you’ll find me._

_Just know I’ll always love you and I’ll think of you always,_

_-Mom_

Poe looked up from the letter and to Poe, “This could be Y/N.”

“Poe-”

“Here me out! She found out she was pregnant. She was avoiding me because she didn’t want to tell me. As soon as we graduated, she moved away. She had her baby here or nearby. Her baby _boy_ aka _Lucas_ which is why he looks like Y/N and me.”

Finn shook his head again, “Still sounds unlikely. And why does it all matter?”

“Shouldn’t I have the right know if I have a son? And think about it, Lucas is gonna wanna know who his real parents are eventually. Wouldn’t it save you the trouble to know everything now?!”

Finn groaned in his hands, “Okay, you win! We’ll figure this out, but we have to tell Rey.”

“Yeah, okay. Got it.”

* * *

“Well, Miss L/N, it looks like Lucas was adopted a year ago.”

“Did the couple leave a name or address?”

The lady looked and smiled, “Yes, they did.”


	3. Chapter 3

The nice older lady at the front desk wrote down the name of the couple and the address. She handed it to you with a smile, “I hope everything goes well.”

You held the paper in your hand not wanting to look at it yet, “Thank you so much!”

As you walked away you looked at the paper: Rey and Finn Cooper. Your heart stopped. Your footsteps stilled and you mumbled to yourself, “It’s true…Lucas is mine.” You quickly stuffed the paper into your pocket and rushed out the door only to run into someone, “Oh my gosh! I’m so sor-” You stopped when the person you ran into is Poe.

“Y/N,” your name came out of Poe’s mouth as a whisper.

“Uh, hi, Poe. Finn. What are you guys doing here?”

Finn sighed, “I think you know why, Y/N.”

“You looked him up, didn’t you? Lucas?” Poe asked. You nodded, “And?”

“This is something for Finn, Rey, and I to discuss.”

Poe shook his head, “No, and me too. As his biological father-”

“What makes you think you’re the father?” You asked defensively. 

Poe’s jaw clenched, “Call it a hunch.”

Finn scratched the back of his head, “Let’s go back to my place and we’ll discuss all of this there. Is that okay?” You and Poe nodded.

* * *

When you got to Finn and Rey’s place, Rey greeted you at the door, “Hey guys. Where’d you go off to? Oh, hi Y/N!”

You softly smiled, “Hey Rey.” 

Rey could feel the tension between you, Finn, and Poe. Her smiled dropped, “What’s going on?”

Finn grabbed her hand, “The four of us need to discuss something important. Where’s Lucas?”

“Napping in his room.”

“Good. Let’s go.” He pulled Rey to the kitchen and they both sat down at the round table and you and Poe sat on either side of them. Finn gestured to you, “Do you want to start since this seems to begin with you and Poe?”

You gave a deep exhale, “Y-Yeah. Sure.” You cleared your throat, “One night during our senior year of high school, I was at Poe’s house for a study session. One thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together.” The three remained quiet, “A couple weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. There was no question of who the father was, but I was scared and unprepared. I distanced myself from everyone because of this and because of finals and what not. My parents told me once I graduate, we’re moving here. I ended up having a baby boy named Lucas. I wasn’t ready to be a mom, so I put him up for adoption. I went to an orphanage that was just the next town over.”

“And Lucas, our Lucas, is your son? You’re his biological mother?” Rey asked as clarification.

You slowly nodded, “Yup.”

“And Poe’s the father?” Finn asked.

“Yup.”

You side-eyed Poe who was just staring at the table, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared. We were young and fresh out of high school. You were going to the Air Force. I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. I couldn’t provide for a child and I wasn’t going to have my parents take up that burden.”

“I would’ve dropped everything to help you, Y/N.”

“And I didn’t want you to do that.” Everyone remained silent for a while until you spoke up again, “So what now? If you guys don’t want me around, that’s completely fine. I’ll just continue to remain as Lucas’ teacher nothing else. I won’t try to talk to him unless it’s about school or anything. I do want to get to know him, but if you think that it’s too soon for that, I’ll respect your wishes.”

Rey gave Finn a look and he nodded. Rey spoke up, “We want you around Y/N.”

“Really?”

Rey nodded, “Yes. I think it’d be better for you to be in Lucas’ life now rather than later. But I think we can all agree he’s too young to know that you and Poe are his real parents.”

Poe nodded, “I agree. I think it’d be too confusing on him.”

You looked at the three of them, “So we can make this work?”

Finn smiled, “Yeah. We’ll do our best.” Finn stood up and Rey with him, “We’ll leave you two to talk alone.”

Finn pat Poe’s shoulder and Poe thanked him. You two just sat there looking at each other. You played with the hem of your shirt as you spoke, “You probably hate me for keep him from you.”

“I don’t. I understand why you did it…I just wish you would’ve told me sooner.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

Poe leaned back in his chair looking at you. Really looking at you. Although you looked a bit older, you were still the beautiful girl he knew in high school. He cleared his throat, “You know, I thought you hated me after that night together.” You looked at him curiously and Poe shrugged, “After that night, you avoided me. I could only think that you regretted that night. That you didn’t want to be around me anymore. And to be honest, it hurt. ‘Cause I liked you, Y/N. I liked you a lot. And after that night, I thought that our friendship would delve deeper.”

You hung your head down in shame, “I didn’t regret that night. It was wonderful and…I really liked you too. But I thought it was just going to be a one time thing. So I started to just avoid you to prevent myself from getting hurt and then I found out I was pregnant so I definitely needed to avoid you after that. I was young and scared and stupid-”

“We both were. But in the end, here we are. Lucas is doing well. Our old friends are now how adopted parents. He’s living in a loving home. And we’re here, together again. And since we’re confessing everything…I never stopped thinking about you. You always crossed my mind, Y/N. When I was out training, I always wondered what might have been or how you were doing.”

You couldn’t help but let a small smile grace your lips,”I thought about you a lot too.”

“Uncle Poe?” your shared conversation halted when you both heard the small, tired voice of Lucas.

Poe stood up and walked to Lucas, whom was standing in the kitchen threshold. He knelt down, “Hey, buddy. You woke up from your nap?”

Lucas tiredly rubbed his eyes, “Yeah, I’m hungry. Where’s mommy and daddy?” 

“I think they’re in the living room, buddy. Why don’t you go check?”

Lucas nodded, “Okay. But why is Miss L/N here?”

You stood up and mimicked Poe’s stance, “I was talking with your parents. We’re friends from high school.”

“Does that mean I’ll be seeing you a lot after school too?” Lucas asked hopefully.

You smiled at your son, “Would you like that?” Lucas nodded, his little curls bouncing a little. You giggled, “Well I guess you’ll be seeing me a lot then.”

“Okay! I’m gonna find mommy and daddy now!” The little boy ran off, his feet making a pitter patter sound against the wooden floor.

Poe stood and you did as well. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “So, uh, whenever you’re free, do you wanna go out for lunch or coffee or something? Ya know, to catch up?”

You smiled, “Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
